


Shun.

by Akudo



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Romance, Terror, Universo Alterno
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 01:45:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8513926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akudo/pseuds/Akudo
Summary: Quería traer de vuelta a Shun, lo necesitaba, sin importar cuántos rostros tuviera que arrancar y rehacer para poder verlo nuevamente.





	

El silencio atrapado dentro de la blanca habitación era tan concentrado que se pudo oír el susurrante roce de las vendas siendo retiradas. Himuro no podía esperar a ver los resultados de su trabajo en esta persona sobre su silla de revisión.

Finalmente retiró toda la venda y las gasas, viéndose que la hinchazón había bajado muy bien en estos días post operatorios. No obstante…

— Cómo… ¿cómo me veo?

El paciente intentó tomar el espejo que reposaba en la mesita a un lado, pero de un manotazo Tatsuya lo tiró al piso haciendo que el cristal se quebrara.

— No… está mal.

— ¿Qué está mal? Imposible… ¡usted dijo que quedaría perfecto!

— ¡Está mal! ¡Todo está malditamente mal! ¡¡Esa no es la cara de Shun!!

Antes de que se diera cuenta ya había tomado el bisturí, haciéndole tajos a ese rostro imperfecto como un artista inconforme con su lienzo. El muchacho gritó tratando de cubrirse, llevándose dolorosos cortes también en sus brazos.

Bramando envuelto en la ira Tatsuya se le abalanzó apuñalándolo una y otra vez hasta que se cansó, respirando acelerado. Sacó el bisturí del cuerpo ensangrentado del joven ahora inmóvil que había salpicado todo el cuarto y también sobre él, y ese hermoso tono carmesí contrastó a la perfección con la piel pálida de su rostro desfigurado por la amarga locura. El puño dentro del que apretaba el mango del bisturí chorreaba todo ese líquido rojo, aflojó el agarré y el pequeño cuchillo rebotó en el piso entre un par de tintineos.

Dentro de su desesperación se llevó las manos a la cara y gritó una vez más, perdiendo la poca cordura que le sobraba. Lanzó su mesa de instrumentos y golpeó la lámpara que iluminaba la pequeña pizarra donde estaban las fotos del chico antes de la operación, al lado de la foto de cómo Himuro había querido que se viera al final.

Apretó los puños, estaba tan enojado. A pesar de haber estudiado a fondo la estructura de aquel muchacho, comparando los atributos de su rostro con el de Shun, calculando hasta el más mínimo detalle de los cambios que debía realizar y aun así fue un fracaso.

Aquella foto cayó de la pizarra y Tatsuya la tomó, observándola con las lágrimas empezando a caer de sus ojos.

— Perdóname, Shun, te fallé. Espérame un poco más.

 

 

Himuro Tatsuya era un cirujano plástico de 37 años que había sido muy popular en la clínica donde trabajaba. La última paciente que tuvo allí llegó muy nerviosa al igual que muchas, por lo que Tatsuya la calmó mostrándole comprensión y una linda sonrisa, preguntándole qué era lo que deseaba cambiar de su cuerpo.

— Solo… quiero ser bonita, quiero ser perfecta.

Algo que el pelinegro había escuchado muchas veces. Le pidió algo más específico, ¿le disgustaba su nariz, sus labios, sus párpados? Sus pómulos quizás, su mentón, orejas, ¿serían sus pechos o su trasero? Tal vez su abdomen o alguna cicatriz. Ella no parecía segura de qué decir, así que se lo expuso de la mejor forma que pudo.

— Quiero que pongas en mí tu propia imagen de lo que es la perfección.

— Mira, tal vez debas hablar primero con otro tipo de profesional.

Las personas así abundaban, las que querían llegar demasiado lejos y no eran conscientes de que acabarían haciéndose un gran daño, y las que no sabían qué querían en realidad y solo tenían el capricho de operarse cuando no había nada malo en su físico. Lo mejor era que hablara primero con alguien más especializado en la psicología que la pudiera orientar, pero ella no se quiso ir tan fácil, tratando de convencerlo a toda costa.

Y al final Himuro tuvo que llamar a seguridad.

Creyó que terminaría ahí pero no sucedió así, fue acosado por la misma mujer durante los siguientes días que acabaron convirtiéndose en un mes y ya estaba harto. Luego de pedir que le prohibieran la entrada a su oficina fueron las incesantes llamadas a su número de trabajo, y lo que fue lo último para él incluso más que ser perseguido por ella cuando terminaba sus consultas, fue que descubriera el número de su casa. No quería que esa mujer empezara a molestar a Shun.

— ¿Por qué no lo haces simplemente? No eres un mal cirujano así que ella no se quejará del resultado, y parece que tiene el dinero suficiente para gastarlo en lo que quiere. —fue la respuesta de Izuki, encogido de hombros a su lado en el sillón mientras veían la tele.

— Lo veo poco profesional.

— Entonces seguirá siendo un dolor en el trasero, vaquero, como los que me dejas a mí. —Shun le guiñó el ojo y rió con sinceridad.

Amaba que Izuki pudiera cambiarle los ánimos tan fácilmente, así que supuso que de verdad se estaba complicando demasiado cuando la solución era bastante sencilla. Contestó la siguiente llamada de la chica y le dio su respuesta positiva, haciéndola prometer que ya no lo molestaría luego de que le diera lo que pidió.

Ella aceptó entusiasmada.

Cuando despertó de la cirugía no aguantaba las ganas de verse pero Tatsuya le pidió que tuviera paciencia, había que esperar a que su rostro se recuperara para apreciar el resultado. Un mes después volvieron a verse y cuando el del lunar retiró la venda la chica lo miró con ilusión.

— ¿Cómo me veo?

Él sonrió.

— Perfecta.

Volvió a disfrutar de su tranquilidad con Shun, estaban planeando las vacaciones que se tomarían pronto. A la hora del almuerzo tuvo una inesperada pero muy agradable y más que bienvenida visita por parte de su pareja.

— Hola, doctorcito. Pensé que rodeado de tanto plástico extrañarías algo más natural. —Shun se había tomado de la cintura para modelar en poses muy graciosas frente al escritorio de Tatsuya que no podía evitar una risita baja, a su novio siempre se le ocurría algo tonto que acababa poniéndolo sumamente de buen humor.

Además, la buena vista que le entregaba en realidad no era para quejarse. Himuro se levantó rodeando el mueble de madera para recibirlo en sus brazos con un gran beso.

— Es verdad, me recuerdas que amo los cuerpos cien por ciento orgánicos. —aprovechó para tocarlo un poco a lo que Izuki no tuvo queja, aunque cuando el más alto empezó a pasarse de cariñoso lo detuvo.

— Me encantaría continuar, pero vine a llevarte a almorzar algo. —apuntó con insistencia su reloj, recalcando que perderían la reservación si no se aparecían allá pronto.

— Pensé que mi almuerzo eras tú.

— Yo estoy reservado para la cena.

La idea le gustó así que Tatsuya cambió su bata por un abrigo y tomó su cartera y celular para salir con el más bajo, sin embargo no pudieron llegar a su destino cuando en medio del estacionamiento aquella mujer apareció nuevamente. Las lágrimas hicieron chorrear su rímel cuando los vio tomados de la mano, con sus dedos entrelazados.

— ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¡Se supone que me hiciste perfecta para ti!!

Tatsuya trató de controlarla, no quería que hiciera un escándalo por más que le gustara la idea de subirse a su auto y pasarle por encima. Ya le había aguantado mucho. Pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo Izuki lo detuvo poniéndose delante de él para protegerlo, la mujer acababa de sacar un arma de su bolso.

— Mira, no hagas una estupidez. Quedaste hermosa así que no sé qué más quieres de Tatsuya.

— ¡Cállate, tú estorbas! ¡¡Lo quiero a él!! —el disparó se escuchó en seco y con una mueca Tatsuya se llevó la mano al costado izquierdo donde la bala le había rozado. Un poco más cerca y le habría dado de lleno.

Miró al frente para asegurarse de que Shun estuviera bien y vio ese punto oscuro en el lado izquierdo de su espalda. Himuro susurró su nombre sintiéndose helado y entonces la sangre empezó a esparcirse alrededor de aquel punto, era por donde la bala había atravesado al menor.

— ¡¡Shuuun!! —atajó el cuerpo de su novio, inclinándose en el suelo con él para ver la herida. Maldita sea, no dejaba de sangrar por más que apretara con su mano— Shun, resiste, por favor. Por favor, bonito, aguanta. Pediré ayuda.

— T- Tatsu…

— No hables. —cuando sacó su celular marcando a emergencias los ojos de Shun ya estaban cerrados y no se movía— ¿… Shun?

Los pasos de la chica se acercaron pero él no la miró, no podía despegar sus ojos del rostro de Shun donde una fina línea de sangre caía de sus labios, los que había probado tan feliz hace solo minutos.

— Ahora escógeme a mí.

Tatsuya apretó a Shun contra él, juntando sus frentes cuando sus lágrimas empezaron a caer presurosas.

— Nunca lo haría, para mí la única perfección es Shun.

— Entonces…

Un segundo disparo se oyó y Himuro no parpadeó, ni siquiera cuando el cuerpo de la mujer cayó inerte a su lado y la sangre que le salió de la cabeza formó un charco que llegó hasta sus zapatos.

 

 

Eso fue hace un año.

Había renunciado y ahora trabajaba independientemente en su casa en un único objetivo. Siguió leyendo en la web a todos los chicos que buscaban a alguien que pudiera operarlos para hacerlos sentir más seguros con su apariencia. Todos los que escogió con anterioridad habían fallado, así que debía ser más minucioso esta vez. Quería traer de vuelta a Shun, lo necesitaba, sin importar cuántos rostros tuviera que arrancar y rehacer para poder verlo nuevamente.

Sacudía ansioso su pierna luciendo la mirada de alguien que ya no estaba sano mentalmente, hasta que sintió algo con la foto de un hombre en particular. Empezó a leer su descripción y su estatura era la misma que Shun, su peso era bastante cercano y la forma de su complexión también; incluso tenía 32 años, la misma edad que Izuki tendría ahora.

Con escrutinio se fijó en la estructura ósea de su rostro y tuvo esperanzas, pero no debía confiarse tan pronto, pues esa misma esperanza la tuvo con los prospectos anteriores. Esta vez debía estar seguro, debía ser el indicado para convertirse en Shun.

Se contactó con él y al encontrarse en el consultorio clandestino de Tatsuya éste pudo observar mejor a su candidato. Su piel clara, su cabello de un contrastante negro y sus ojos plateados, la altura de sus cejas, sus manos algo pequeñas que no dejaban de ser masculinas, la pronunciación de la nuez en su cuello. Tendría que modificarle la nariz y la boca, para darle esa ligera forma de corazón que tenían los labios de Izuki, nada complicado.

Tocó bien los huesos de su cara acariciando cada forma, trazando en su cabeza cuánto tendría que quitar, cuánto tendría que romper y poner para moldearlo a su gusto, y al terminar le sonrió con confianza.

— Te haré perfecto.

Shun era su canon de perfección, y esta vez lo conseguiría.

La operación le tomó más horas en esta ocasión, pero lo valía si no quería volver a cometer errores. Al terminar cosió y vendó bien, canceló la anestesia y se quedó al lado de él tomando su mano durante las horas que durmió hasta empezar a parpadear agotado.

Himuro incluso le pidió que se quedara ahí en su casa para supervisar su recuperación personalmente, y a pesar de que el muchacho se mostró sorprendido por la imprevista solicitud el agarre de Himuro era tan cálido y su ojo brillaba tanto, además aún quedaba algo de anestesia en su sistema así que simplemente se dejó llevar y aceptó.

Luego de dos semanas Tatsuya sabía que no era tiempo suficiente para que el rostro dejara de estar hinchado y colorado, pero la desesperación era demasiada. Todos estos días había estado mirando la foto de Shun para asegurarse de que se viera exactamente igual debajo de las vendas, así como había hecho en todo este tiempo sin él.

Estuvo esperando durante un año demasiado largo.

— Ven aquí, con cuidado. —Tatsuya lo guió a la silla de revisión siendo tan cuidadoso con él, tomándole la mano en todo momento, que el otro hombre se sentía sonrojado bajo todo el algodón que lo cubría. Estaba muy agradecido con Himuro por aceptar cambiar su apariencia y su vida así que confiaba en él, le gustaría quedar tan hermoso como el del lunar lo era— Todavía no estás recuperado, pero voy a quitar las vendas para ver qué tan bien se está mostrando el resultado.

— De acuerdo. —aceptó con la voz algo lenta, los medicamentos que Tatsuya le dio para el dolor eran potentes.

El mayor tomó las tijeras quirúrgicas y empezó a cortar y quitar la venda como muchas veces atrás lo hizo, sus dedos temblaban y sus ojos no parpadeaban por la emoción. Cuando todas las gasas manchadas cayeron peinó un poco el flequillo oscuro tal como Shun lo usaba, viendo cada detalle y armándolos en un panorama completo mientras en la otra mano apretaba las tijeras en caso de que se topara con otro error. Esperaba que no lo fuera y se convirtiera en otro cuerpo que debiera cortar y quemar para desaparecerlo.

Sin embargo su agarre se aflojó y su expresión dejó de estar tensa, su corazón que ya iba deprisa estuvo a punto de colapsar con el choque de sentimientos que tuvo. Suspiró despacito, con temor de quedar sin aire ya que la persona frente a él le robó el aliento.

— Cómo… ¿cómo quedé?

Los labios de Tatsuya poco a poco formaron una sonrisa y sus ojos se llenaron de delgadas lágrimas de felicidad.

— Eres tú. Volviste… Shun.


End file.
